Batsuit (Standard)
The Standard Batsuit is Bruce Wayne's basic attire used on missions that do not require specifically tailored equipment. History The first completed, field-ready unit, this suit became the standard attire for Batman throughout his years of fighting crime. For the first few weeks after its initial completion, it was the only variant Bruce would use, though later circumstances dictated he create more for various means, as despite this suit's effectiveness it covered all the basics to a small degree, never truly specializing in any field. However, this Batsuit would remain in use, and has become the default costume Bruce would use when making first contact with the GCPD on any case. Additionally, if the situation did not require any specialization, Bruce would continue using this variant for the rest of the mission; otherwise, he would switch to another variant to get the job done. Breakdown This Batsuit has multiple layers of material that come together to make a truly resilient costume effective for fighting crime: *An undersuit developed from the Prototype's "Nomex Survival Unit," featuring flexibility and comfort that the upper layers build upon. Featured reinforced joints to help prevent unwanted bending and twisting while maintaining maneuverability. *Kevlar plating worn over the chest of the undersuit to provide resistance against blunt force, knife attack, and indirect small-arms fire. *A waterproofed carbon-fiber weaved oversuit worn over the Nomex undersuit. *Ultra-strong micro plating to serve as protection as the cowl, gauntlets, pelvic protection, and boots. Most of the suit's protection remains hidden under the outersuit, though some of the features of the Nomex survival suit and the kevlar plating serves to imply an imposing, muscular physique that, combined with Bruce's already dominating physical figure, can further help in intimidating foes. The micro-plated cowl, gauntlets, and boots have a combat use that increases the power of Batman's physical strikes. Additionally, the cape is made of a flexible carbon-fiber weave, allowing an additional sheet of limited protection as well as a means to temporarily disorient foes in melee combat with a flourishing strike from the cape. When grasped at the edges and held with arms extended, the sturdiness of the cape is just enough to offer a very limited form of gliding, allowing a means to travel in a gradually decreasing path over a short distance. Gadgets Built-in Some pieces of equipment built into the Batsuit offer Batman several technical advantages over his foes, including: *A communications package in the right ear of the cowl, linking Bruce to the Batcomputer as well as providing eavesdropping on enemy radio channels when used with the Cryptographic Sequencer. *A tactical display in the cowl with quick-draw lenses that cover the eyes, granting the use of telescopic zoom, item scanners, and limited penetrative vision for forensic objectives. *An electronic voice synthesizer that adds a baritone enhancement to Bruce's voice as a means to conceal his identity and intimidate his foes. Accessories Additional gadgetry is incorporated through the Utility belt, which is worn around the waist of the Batsuit. A standardized, simple design featuring a quick-release buckle and clips for attachments, the Utility belt on this Batsuit typically carries a standardized set including: *Batarangs - Bat-shaped shuriken-like throwing blades to incapacitate enemies, break fragile items such as lights and sensitive gear, or as simple distractions. Their design allows for folding in half for increased carrying capacity, allowing a maximum of 24 Batarangs. Can be used one at a time or as many as three at once, and can be thrown with quick reactions in the heat of combat. *Sonic Batarang - A variation of the Batarang featuring a sound emitter, capable of being tuned to various frequencies for uses such as disorienting enemies, disrupting electronic devices, shattering fragile substances such as glass, or summoning bats. Up to 8 are carried on the Utility Belt. *Remote-Control Batarang - A variation of the Batarang wirelessly linked to the cowl's tactical display, allowing for remote guidance by Batman during flight. Has a limited range of 50 feet, and concentrating on guiding the unit may leave Batman vulnerable in combat. Up to 6 are carried on the Utility Belt. *Grapnel Gun - A handheld device featuring a magnetically-propelled line launcher and reeling system, incorporated in Batman's standard method of travel by attaching to surfaces too great for him to reach. The unit is strong enough to carry his weight at accelerated speeds high in the air up to a few hundred feet away. Additionally, it can be used as a simple rappeling device, slowly lowering him from a high vantage point. *Batclaw - Attachments to the head of the Grapnel Gun featuring mechanical claws, allowing for grabbing of small objects or enemies, useful for pulling them towards Batman as opposed to pulling him to them. As many as three Batclaw heads can be attached, enabling Batman to grapple more than one foe or object, or to attach to a structurally weak wall and rip it down. *Smoke Pellets - Small, simple ball pellets for releasing popped smokescreens, either as distractions, disorientation or to conceal him from visual detection. Up to 36 Pellets are carried in a canister on the Utility Belt. *Forensics Scanner - A handheld device featuring a UV-light and evidence identification unit, which can be linked to the tactical display in his cowl for finding clues at crime scenes. *Line Launcher - Essentially another take to the Grapnel Gun, the Line Launcher features a similar Reeling system that is based more off of a pulley; it launches two lines, one in front and one behind, and can be triggered to travel either direction along the line. It requires two fixation points to use as opposed to the one for the Grapnel Gun, but can be used to rappel both directions and can also function while attached to the Utility Belt unlike the Grapnel Gun; this can give the appearance of flying through the air when Bruce uses his free hands to open up his cape during use. Additionally, the Launcher itself can be left on the Line separate from the suit, giving Batman a tightrope to crawl across or survey from. *Cryptographic Sequencer - A handheld electronics package enabling Batman to bypass security devices, disable electronic devices, and chime in on radio frequencies when used in tandem to the communications package. *Explosive Gel - A useful detonating formula to get through certain structures or defenses. The gel is contained within tiny canisters, each of which houses an electronic link to a separate detonator. Upon spraying on a small area, the link activates awaiting a signal from the detonator. The gel is only strong enough to break through walls, not capable of severely injuring humans but can disorient them. Up to 6 canisters of Explosive gel can be carried on the Utility Belt. *Gel Dispenser - A handheld device that accepts canisters of Explosive Gel, used to spray the gel on surfaces. *Detonator - A simple device only used to detonate the Explosive Gel. Can be used to detonate up to three separate gel emplacements at once.